Max Remy Superspy
by Continental Drifter
Summary: This is a series of Max Remy Superspy. Max finds out the most dreaded news she could ever imagine from Linden...what happens next? Read the next chapter to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Alarming News!

Max Remy Superspy

Max peered around the room in search of her lolly-obsessed friend, Linden. She frowned as she detected him at an Indian stall, talking about the best types of lollies to sell. She marched towards him, grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the stall. Linden cried out in surprise. 'Remember that Cadbury will get you money!' Linden called out to the foreign shopkeeper. The man smiled and gave him a 'thumbs up' signal.

'Linden! We're in the middle of a mission and all you could do is give advice to some guy about Cadbury chocolates?' hissed Max Remy as she pulled Linden under a table for cover, so that Mr Blue wouldn't catch them.

'I was just being friendly. Maybe he was a former spy that could tell us some important information' Linden suggested, doing up his hair using the smashed piece of glass on the floor 'Hey, I look pretty good, don't I?'

Max was furious at Linden. This was an important spy mission that could save the world and Linden was busy adjusting his hair by a cracked bit of glass. Her face was red with anger. Linden realised and stopped doing his hair.

'He might've been a normal person and when Blue asks him if he's seen two little kids running around with waist packs and the man says yes they went over there under the table playing, we'll be doomed' Max snapped quickly. Linden didn't say anything but he was grinning. Max frowned again. She hated it when Linden was grinning about something funny and she didn't know what it was about.

'Will you tell me or not?'

'Huh?'

'Linden!'

'Oh. Right' Linden said stupidly 'I was just thinking about something Ella said'

Ella? Max gave a frown. She did not like Ella at all. She was a mixture of annoyance and weirdness. It literally drove Max nuts.

'Who cares about what Ella says?' Max snapped at Linden, wishing he'd knock his head on something that instantly made him forget all about Ella.

'I care!' Linden snapped back. Max was stunned. Usually, Linden just went along with Max and did as he was told so he wouldn't annoy her. But this time, he snapped back at her. Max didn't let him win, as usual.

'Linden, Ella is a dork. She's a stuck up goody-goody and she's not even a good spy! Why would you go daydream about her when there's girls out there like...like...' Max yelled. She was lost for words at the end. There was no way she would mention herself in her 'really good girls for Linden' list. Linden gave her a quizzical, but half mad look.

'You were gonna say yourself, weren't you?'

'No'

'Yeah, you were'

'No, I was going to say Alex Crane'

Linden cracked up at Max's defence which was clearly ineffective to him. 'Alex Crane is way older than us. There's no way I'd be going out with her!'

Max's face was very pale. All colours were drained from her face. Was he...? He couldn't be...

'You're going out with Ella?' Max gasped, weakly.

'Yes. Didn't you know?' Linden asked Max, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Max was sure she was going to faint. All this time she had liked Linden and hated Ella. All along Linden was going out with Ella. She was so quiet that the ants could hardly hear her breathing. Linden wasn't surprised at Max, nor did he notice her jealousy and sadness. He simply stood up and left from underneath the table. After a short while of Max recovering from utter shock, she looked around and saw lots of people.

'Linden?' asked Max.

There was no reply. Max figured Linden was playing a prank on her. But she was wrong. She was terribly wrong...

'Linden!' called Max loudly, over the chatter of the foreigners.

There wasn't a reply.

Linden was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Linden Found!

Max Remy Superspy- Linden Found

Max was still desperately swerving around the Indian markets in search of Linden. Thoughts swivelled about her head. Linden...Ella...together? Love? Crack!

'I'm sorry...sorry...' Max stammered as she continuously stared at the Indian lady who was furiously staring at the broken glass pot Max knocked from the market stall. She scurried away quickly to avoid any more trouble.

Suddenly, a bright light flickered inside her. It was Linden!

'Linden! Oh my gosh, LINDEN!' screamed Max as she rushed to Linden.

'Oh. Hi' Linden replied frankly, frowning slightly.

'Where did you go? I was worried sick!' Max explained with an absentminded flirting smile creeping across her face. Linden kept staring at her, blankly.

'Linden, I've tracked him'

Max spun around and saw the dreaded stuck-up girl...Ella! She rolled her eyes and was just about to turn to tell Linden everything that happened, until Linden gave off a charming smile at Ella. Ella approached Linden slowly and cautiously. Max watched in dreaded horror. She hated romantic scenes and this was the worst she had ever seen.

Linden smiled again and started murmuring something in Ella's ear that obviously made her crack off a stupid girly laugh. Max covered her eyes with her hands, gagging. But as she looked back they were-

'Young lady, are you okay there?'

Max glanced upwards and saw an Indian lady giving her a stern look. Max mumbled an apology and set off, trying to snap out of her stupid fairy tale nightmare.

'You lookin' for somebody?' asked the lady, suspiciously 'I think I know who'

She took Max's arm strongly and led her towards a market alley. Max followed the lady cautiously, wondering if the lady really knew where Linden was. Finally, the lady stopped suddenly. Max looked around at the new and unfamiliar area. Her gaze landed upon...upon...LINDEN!

'Linden!' Max squealed in delight.

Linden looked at her in surprise, but then his face turned to stone. He was obviously unhappy to see her. Max raved on about her adventure and how she was going crazy looking for him.

'And then, that lady goes up to me and showed me where you were! OK, let's go now!' Max literally squealed in the most girlish manner she had ever done before.

'Max, I have a few words for you' Linden said sternly as if he hadn't heard a thing of what Max said 'Look, Max, Ella and I are going out and there's nothing you can do about it. Is that clear?'

A ball of fury burned Max's insides. She was so angry at Linden. Why in the world was he being so crabby to her and yet he fancied the dorky Ella? For the rest of the day, the two walked in silence. Nothing was to be said.

'OK, we're going to England' declared Linden firmly. After that, there was yet another long period of silence as they made their way towards the Invisible Jet, ready to take off.

The two spies sat in the plane silently for the whole entire journey.

Max sighed sadly, very quietly to herself. What was going to happen now? Would they ever become at least friends, again? Or would they continue being silent to each other?


	3. Chapter 3 A Breaking Heart

Max Remy 3- A Breaking Heart

'Alright. Here we are, London' Linden announced bluntly.

Max got off the Invisible Jet and looked around the dark streets. It was slightly raining and the locals walked around with umbrellas covering their heads. London was always the same to Max. If Max ever lived in London, she would probably die within the first few weeks of boredom. However, Linden would be jumping about and cracking jokes all the time and making everybody happy and laughing...if he was the other type of Linden, not the mean crabby one. Max started recalling to herself when was the last time Linden did something funny. Was it two weeks ago? Or maybe just yesterday? Either way, Max couldn't keep track.

'Is Blue here?' Max asked Linden. She almost felt strange asking him since they were giving each other silent treatment. It had been hours since they had exchanged a word together. It may be days since they would even laugh together. Max sighed again as the depressing thought filled up her mind.

She could see that Linden didn't want to speak to her either because he gave a sloppy shrug in reply. Max followed the 'responsible Linden' around London. Dreaded memories flooded into her as she looked around and remembered meeting Ella for the first time in London. It was definitely the most horrible time of her life. As they walked, Max saw one of Blue's workers dash into a secret hold. She was so shocked by the sight that she almost forgot to tell Linden about what she saw. For a little moment, she was sort of tempted not to tell him since he was acting so ridiculous. But she managed to let it out just for the heck of it.

'Hurry!' hollered Max loudly and dashed to follow Blue's worker, with Linden at her heel. The man was so close to the secret hold! If Max could speed up a little bit...she could just grab him and prevent him from getting attacked...

Suddenly, Linden raced ahead of Max and dived for the man's shoes. Max was awed at Linden's speed. She would never be able to do that! Max was definitely not the very sporty type. She failed Alex during the courses she took for spy training. It was only Linden that sort of pleased Alex Crane. He was more athletic than she was. She dreamily stared at him in a romantic way. It was way too girlish for Max. Since when was she starting to act this way? It was so strange. Maybe it was since she met him...but she never noticed. Or maybe she was acting like this all along and that was why Linden didn't love her like she did!

'Girl, I've gotta quit this love thing!' Max murmured to herself strictly.

'Uh...good job...' Max said awkwardly as Linden dragged the man out from the hold.

Linden gave Max an icy stare, as a warning not to speak to him. Max looked down at her shoes sadly, feeling pained with resentfulness. All Max wanted to do was stomp on Linden's feet and shake him until the old Linden came out. She didn't like the new, icily mean Linden that gave everybody mean looks and silent treatments. She remained silent and used up her silent time thinking about where she went wrong and what she could do to stop it all and cover everything up. She had to make the old Linden come back. But how? What could she do? There was basically no chance for her now. He was still angry at her.

'Tell me what blue's determined to do!' demanded Linden to the suspect.

'Never. You can kill me but I'll never say' the man shot back stubbornly. He twiddled with his fingers nervously, almost unsure of what to say next. Max watched for Linden curious to see his next fantastic move.

After about twenty minutes of persuasion, the man gave in and blurted everything out. Linden let him off and the man scurried away to his home, ready for the consequences he was going to have to face from Blue.

'Alright. I'm going in now' Linden declared.

Max followed Linden to Blue's secret hideout where he planned every single thing he did. Max peered into the window and saw Blue sitting on his chair evilly, giving a maniacally crazy cackle of laughter. Max shuddered at his appearance. He was certainly a very creepy man that nobody would fancy at all.

Linden took no notice of Max and ducked around the hideout, ready to break inside and ruin Blue's plans.

'Don't move' Linden ordered Max as if she was a little kid.

Max clenched her fists furiously and rolled her eyes at Linden. He saw her roll her eyes at him. Immediately, another new Linden came out and replaced the mean one. Linden was generally a nice kid that was really sociable and that could make anybody feel comfortable in a new place. He would even try making friends with the kids at school, even if they were dorks. So Linden being so cruelly mean to Max and making her feel uncomfortable was definitely very unusual for Linden. Max tried considering the faults she done in the past and wondering if they were as bad as the fault she committed earlier about Ella...But the thought of Ella reminded Max of Linden's stinky attitude. She rolled her eyes again.

'Don't give me that stupid attitude, Maxine Remy!' he blurted out angrily.

Max's jaw dropped. Linden never called her 'Maxine'. She was getting even more furious at him now. Why in the world was Linden being mean? Was it all because of Max, when she told him off for liking Ella? Surely it couldn't be! It was just that one time!

Linden crept down into the hide. Max was coated in jealousy as he watched him spy on Blue. She waited and waited for Linden to come back out but all he was doing was stay in the exact same position, recording everything they said on his notebook.

Finally, Max couldn't take it any longer. She looked out the window and watched everything that happened...everything...until the worst happened. Blue caught her. He gave an icy stare and got up swiftly, taking out his slime gun. Max breathed hard, shocked and feeling very insecure. She wanted to dive inside and attack Blue.

In a flash, he busted Linden too and shot him with the slime gun. Linden fell back, covered in the green slime.

But Blue was not done yet. He kicked Linden out of the secret hold, literally. Linden cried out as one strong worker heaved Linden up and carried him outside. Blue closed the blinds so that Max could see no more. Everything was going terribly wrong. Max thought she could've done it without being caught, just like she normally did. Now she had been busted and everything was terrible. It was her fault that Linden was thrown out literally and slimed. Why was she so clumsy? If only she could rewind time and stay in her position! She thought herself so stupid for doing that now. She wanted to change everything.

'Oh...you...um...got busted?' Max stammered uneasily.

Linden stared at Max through his slime coat and his eyes narrowed on her.

'OK, so firstly, you insult me for dating Ella, then next you give me attitude and now you busted the plan, possibly leaving the world in danger! It was all because of YOU!' Linden shouted, furious and full of rage.

Max stupidly attempted to cover it up. 'The first part is true though...' she stammered, but finally got her firm voice back 'Ella is a dork. Do you get that? Like I said before, there are definitely heaps of different girls out there that are a lot better than that dorky Ella. She's a total jerk! A jerk, do you get it?'

Linden's face was red and he was breathing hard.

'And girls like Ella deserve a jerk. And I know that you're not a jerk...even though you're acting like one now...' Max blurted out accidentally.

'So?' Linden demanded, still furious.

'SO? I love you, that's what!' Max said quickly, accidentally.

Linden stared at Max in surprise and shock. Max's face went a deep crimson.

Rain splattered down, soaking Linden and Max. The sky was dull and grey. People were making their way back home to avoid getting caught in the thunderstorm that was approaching. Max could hear the thunder and lightning. The rain still splattered against them. Rain soaked Max's hair and styled it in a position where she almost looked quite...beautiful... She stared at Linden firmly, determined to keep a straight face, rather than letting her face loose and giving him a love stare that she always did when Linden gave a charming smile. Her face went a deeper shade of crimson as she remembered the times when Linden gave a smile...

'I know you like me, Max. But that doesn't mean you can change me and control me. I'll love who I want to love. And I know I've said we make a good team in the past. But that doesn't mean that I like you. I only said that we're a good _team_. So if you want to continue daydreaming and trying to persuade me to like you rather than Ella, by all means keep doing it but nothing will happen. It won't do you any good!' Linden declared darkly 'And if you still don't understand my firm and clear response, I'll give it to you this way. Ella and I love each other- not like! I know you love me too but nothing is going to separate me and Ella. I love Ella. And I don't love YOU!'

A bolt of lightning and crash of thunder smashed against the clouds after Linden shouted at Max. Max's eyes were filled with tears as she stared at him in fright. There was now nothing to be done. He loved Ella. And he made it clear that he didn't love Max.

'Goodbye, now' Linden said darkly and turned quickly towards the Invisible Jet.

Was there a sense of care in Linden's heart anymore? No. Did Linden apologize for treating Max in such a hasty manner? No. No, he didn't. All he did was cause the biggest injury to happen. All he did was make his 'friend' hurt and grieve. Linden had caused a broken heart. Max stood in the rain, soaked, trying to induce all the details that had just occurred over the last ten minutes. Life was just not getting any better. It was horrible. Max exhaled deeply and took a few steps backwards towards the wall of a building. She sighed and brushed her hand through her hair, knowing all hope was lost now.

All that was left of Max was a shattered and breaking heart.


End file.
